


don't leave

by orphan_account, woahnope



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/woahnope/pseuds/woahnope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>connor is leaving for america. he leaves troye behind. troye is sad. troye writes a letter he never gives to connor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't leave

i can't believe it, connor.

you just left. you left behind your future, your hopes and your dreams. you left behind your friends and your loved ones. you left behind...

you left behind your stuff. in my room.

i still have the bottle of cologne from the time you slept over years ago. i still have the glass bottle of paper stars you so painstakingly folded to perfection, all one hundred of them – identical, insignificant, but so, _so_ important. i have the jar of paper slips with your words of love you gave me for my birthday; slips that took my hand and guided me through the blur of confusion and greyscale and darkness when you couldn't be there for me because your family was packing up to leave for the american dream. i have the mason jar lights you made for me, to (in your words) "help you brighten up your day a little"; i turn it on every night so that i can feel your warmth next to me as i fall asleep. i've kept hidden the plastic box full of all your kisses – tightly sealed and protected from anyone who wants to take your love away from me.

i really do love you, you know. and i hate that you've left me.

but that's okay. there'll be cute guys in america. guys that aren't out of your league at all, simply because you're special. you are the cream of the crop. wait a sec, you know what? scratch that. i'm cuter than all of them.

and i'm angrier than all of them. i'm angry because you're going to leave me for another guy, another guy with a better personality. another guy with a higher quiff. another guy with the right words. another guy with a cuter butt. who knows?

i hope that other guy doesn't use you. i definitely won't. i want you to remember that.

i can't believe it, connor. why am i saying all this? whatever, just remember me. just remember my name. i don't mind being just a silhouette; someone who existed but of whom you can't seem to remember the details.

never mind. you can delete my number from your phone, and you can control-alternate-delete your memory. i guess i don't really matter.

i just want you to know that i love you. that's all.


End file.
